


Yoshikirella

by Pipezinha



Category: LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: Comedy, Disney Parody, Fairy Tale Style, Gackt is the best fairy godfather of universe, M/M, Nonsense, Yoshiki is a great Cinderella, all musicians freeform, but the GazeRats are so cute, don't take this seriously, totally nonsense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A história de Cinderella, versão J-Rock. Porque uma tarde de sábado com muito tédio dá nisso: um monte de nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoshikirella

**_Certo, dessa vez eu enlouqueci de vez e vou levar o nonsense às raias do absurdo total. Mas como a idéia me pareceu boa e me levou a rir bastante, espero que vocês se divirtam. Vai ser yaoi, claro, se você não gosta do gênero ou não gosta de mim, vai dar uma volta, ou leia outra coisa. Não seja masoquista._ **

**_Avisos de sempre: os j-rockers aqui descritos não pertencem a mim (quem dera...) e os fatos foram inventados. Quaisquer semelhanças com nomes e circunstâncias reais será mera coincidência._ **

****

 

Once upon a time... Era uma vez um comerciante muito rico, chamado Toshi que era casado e teve um filho de rara beleza e talento exemplar, chamado Yoshiki. Mas... quando Yoshiki tinha cinco anos, sua mãe morreu. E seu pai, temendo que ele ficasse traumatizado pela solidão, se casou novamente com uma viúva que também tinha dois filhos. Como ele era um comerciante muuuito ocupado, que vivia viajando, ele nunca se preocupou em saber como era realmente sua nova esposa nem seus enteados. Então, Mana começou a por as unhas postiças de fora pouco a pouco, assim como seus filhos Miyavi e Hakuei.

 

Numa das viagens, Toshi sumiu. Foi dado como morto, apesar de boatos surgirem que ele abandonou a vida mundana pra viver num mosteiro no Tibet, entoando mantras. Mana então tomou posse de tudo, obrigando Yoshiki a fazer todos os serviços domésticos, para que ele não pudesse praticar. Somente Miyavi e Hakuei tinham acesso aos instrumentos da sala de música.

 

Apesar de Yoshiki ficar muito chateado com esse exílio, dava graças a todos os deuses por estar ocupado lá longe, porque nas aulas de canto, Miyavi parecia uma gralha estrangulada e Hakuei assassinava o pobre do piano, desafinando-o todos os dias. Mana achava tudo maravilhoso e planejava lançar os filhos como “uma nova vertente da música contemporânea”.

 

Na solidão e sossego do seu sótão, o pobre órfão criava composições belíssimas, que praticava num tecladinho de brinquedo e numa bateria de latas de óleo, que contrabandeara do lixo lá pra cima. Sua platéia se constituía de ratos, um grupinho que ele chamara de GazeRats, os passarinhos que fizeram ninho no telhado e as aranhas que habitavam o sótão.

 

Os GazeRats e suas orelhas sensíveis também sofriam com as aulas de música lá embaixo e reclamavam todos os dias.

 

-Cara, eu não me conformo com essa injustiça. Nosso amigo Yoshiki que sabe tocar, toca no lixo enquanto esses manes acabam com os instrumentos... – começava Ruki, um pequeno rato loiro.

 

-Um dia eu vou meter os dentes na mão daquele Hakuei, pra ver se salvo o piano. – rosnava Reita, o rato maior, remexendo o focinho.

 

-Eu vou me pendurar no lustre e baixar o Uruha com um pacote de algodão... quando ele estiver perto, deixa cair o algodão na boca daquele Miyavi dos infernos... – resmungava Aoi, o rato preto. Uruha, o outro ratinho loiro, só ria, adorando a idéia.

 

-Ai, ai, ai, precisamos é melhorar o equipamento do nosso amigo Yoshiki, essa é que é a verdade. – terminava Kai, o rato mais gordinho. – As aranhas do sótão já me disseram que colaboram... e os passarinhos vão conversar com seus primos, os pica-paus.

 

Enquanto isso, no palácio, outra reunião está acontecendo. O rei Sugizo está possesso com a apatia do seu filho hide e está exigindo providências de seus ministros, J e Ryuichi.

 

-Não agüento mais esse silêncio. Meu filho não se interessa mais por nada. Quero ouvir música! Quero ouvir música boa, coisa nova!

 

-Hum... – resmungavam os ministros, andando de um lado pra outro. De repente, J parou, fazendo Ryuichi bater em seu peito e cair.

 

-Barbeiro! Dê luz de freio!

 

-Vai te catar, motherfucker! Seguinte, majesty. Vamos criar um contest. Vamos colocar essa rapaziada aí pra queimar os miolos e num dia vir aqui todo mundo tocar pra ver se o hide-chan se interessa por alguma coisa.

 

-Não é má idéia. Ryu-chan, pega o Ino e o Shinya e começa. Cartazes, folders, banners, quero uma ampla divulgação do evento. Quem tirar meu filho da apatia monta uma banda com ele e já sai com um CD gravado.

 

-Orra, meu. Vou começar agora mesmo.

 

-Jun, fica aqui. Nós já conquistamos essa porra toda. Agora é a vez da molecada.

 

-Estraga-prazeres.

 

-Sei que você quis dizer empata-foda. Também te amo.

 

-Mentira, que seu único amor é o...

 

Sugizo pigarreou, Jun olhou para o príncipe hide parado na porta, que sorria bem safado.

 

-Bem na hora da revelação bombástica. Um dia eu vou chegar desapercebido e vou saber do maior segredo do palácio: quem é o amante do rei?

 

-Com esse cabelo discreto, quero ver um dia você chegar sem eu perceber.

 

-Então vocês estão armando pra eu formar uma banda nova. Me manda estudar no exterior que eu arrumo.

 

-NÃO! Quero talentos daqui mesmo.

 

-Então, espera sentado bem confortável, que desse monte de caipiras não sai uma banda de rock boa, não.

 

Cartazes, banners, folders, carros de som, comerciais nas rádios, TVs e inserção no cinema. Até pop-ups na Internet, os ministros tentaram alcançar o máximo de visibilidade possível. Mana teve orgasmos múltiplos quando recebeu a correspondência e tinha uma mala direta no meio.

 

-Meninos, nossa grande chance. Vamos nos apresentar para o Rei Sugizo!

 

-Uau, formar uma banda com o príncipe hide.

 

-Vamos ensaiar o dobro a partir de agora...

 

Yoshiki deixou a bandeja de chá cair no chão.

 

-Formar uma banda com o príncipe hide...

 

-Nossa, aspirar muito o pó do sótão afetou os miolinhos dele...

 

-Já pensou: “Por favor, meu príncipe, me dê a honra de me ouvir tocar a bateria... da cozinha”

 

E os dois maldosos rolaram no chão de rir, enquanto as lágrimas encheram os olhos do pobre Yoshiki, que fechou as unhas nas palmas das mãos e resolveu enfrentar a madrasta.

 

-Ah, é? Mas o prospecto diz “Todo músico residente nesse país”. Oras, eu moro nesse país, moro nessa casa, também faço parte da família, certo?

 

-Tudo bem. – Mana ergueu a mão. – Se você tiver uma composição até o dia do contest e se você conseguir praticar até lá o suficiente pra não nos matar de vergonha, poderá ir.

 

-Mana?

 

Mana deu por encerrada a discussão e enquanto Yoshiki ia, com o coração aos pulos, escolher uma composição pro evento, houve uma conspira... reunião de família lá na sala.

 

-Ficou maluco?

 

-Eu disse: “SE”. Duas vezes.

 

Durante o mês que antecedeu o concurso, eles ensaiavam tão alto lá embaixo, que seria praticamente impossível se concentrar em alguma coisa. Mas quando a gente deseja algo de verdade, do fundo do coração, de tudo se é capaz. Até de perder noites de sono praticando enquanto a casa estava em silêncio.

 

E os bichinhos também estiveram ocupados. Os ratos moldaram as caixas e os bumbos em bambu e as aranhas preencheram com milhares de fios de teia, os pica-paus fizeram os pedestais e as baquetas. Tudo bem que os pratos eram de papelão, pra não fazer muito barulho, mas até o final do mês, Yoshiki tinha não uma mas duas composições prontinhas e ensaiadas.

 

-Vocês foram ótimos. Merecem um canto especial na dispensa real por tudo.

 

Os GazeRats bateram as patas. Mas Kai perguntou:

 

-Só que você ainda está triste...

 

-É... como vou me apresentar para o príncipe hide vestindo essas roupas comuns? Mana vai caprichar no visual do Hakuei e do Miyavi.

 

-‘Xa com a gente. Visual é com a gente mesmo. – piscou o ratinho Ruki.

 

Na calada da noite os GazeRats iam catando tudo que ia sendo descartado pelo exigente Mana. E no dia do contest, as aranhas, os passarinhos e os GazeRats rodearam Yoshiki, mandando ver nas rendas, babados e maquiagem.

 

Quando Yoshiki desceu pra enfrentar novamente a família, Mana se recusou a levá-lo, porque seu visual kei estava muito démodé. Miyavi quis de volta tudo aquilo que achou na roupa do outro e o que ele não estragou, Hakuei o fez.

 

Derrotado, acabado, rasgado e com a maquiagem borrada, Yoshiki se sentou na escadaria de casa, pensando no que era mais eficiente: enfiar a cabeça no forno ou cortar os pulsos na banheira.

 

-Porque não dá pra levar a banheira pra cozinha nem o forno pro banheiro. Senão eu faria.

 

-Yada-yada-yada. Mas que tristeza toda é essa?

 

-Ah, cara, é foda. Você dá de dez a zero nos manes dos filhos da sua madrasta travesti e não tem chance de mostrar porque não tem roupa...

 

-Ah, o que te falta é visual? Então não te falta mais nada, querido.

 

-E você, quem é?

 

-Eu sou seu padrinho mágico. Gackt!

 

-Mentira, que você não parece em nada o Cosmos.

 

-Quem? Ah, vá. Aquele nanico do desenho? Claro que não, meu bem. Eu sou mais alto, mais bonito, mais sexy, sei cozinhar e ainda tenho uma Magnum!

 

-Hein?

 

-Não vem ao caso agora. Quer chegar abafando, certo? Disso eu entendo muuuito bem. E como deixar o Mana possesso não tem dinheiro que pague, eu vou te ajudar.

 

-Tudo bem, eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer essa noite mesmo. Começamos por onde?

 

-Pelo meio de transporte.

 

-Vou chegar numa carruagem puxada por cavalos lindíssimos, igual à da Cinderela?

 

-Muito brega. Claro que não. Vai chegar numa Ferrari conversível preta, com duas motos e duas Nissans com guarda costas. Hey, ratos, venham aqui. Quando eu contar até três digam a palavra mágica: VANILLA!

 

Quando os GazeRats disseram a palavra mágica, se transformaram em belos e braçudos guarda costas.

 

-Não são guarda costas do tamanho armário.

 

-Claro que não. Mas mexe com esse loirinho baixinho pra ver aonde você vai parar.

 

Ruki deu uma risadinha safada e foi pegar uma das motos. Reita pegou a outra. Kai ia na frente com uma Nissan e Uruha e Aoi na outra, fechando a retaguarda. Gackt pediu para Yoshiki dar uma volta, pensou, pensou e fechou os olhos um momento. Quando os abriu eles brilhavam e Yoshiki contou até três.

 

-VANILLA!

 

Calça de couro preta, botas até os joelhos, camisa branca aberta até o umbigo, com babados nas mangas, braceletes em prata, os longos cabelos frisados e brilhantes, os olhos bem delineados com kohl e a boca vermelha beijável e mordível.

 

-Cacete! – exclamou o padrinho mágico – Dessa vez eu me superei. Vou até tirar uma foto e mostrar no próximo encontro de fadas madrinhas. As mocreias vão se rasgar de inveja.

 

Depois da foto, as recomendações:

 

-Como tudo que é bom, acaba, não se esqueça. Antes das 6 da manhã, volta.

 

-Não é até meia noite?

 

-O L’Oreal já atravessou o couro cabeludo e afetou os neurônios? O contest começa às 10 da noite, bonitinho. Ah, claro. Aqui está, pra você arrasar na festa.

 

-O que é isso?

 

-Baquetas novas. Vai lá e detona. Te dei os meios. Agora é com você. Bye, bye.

 

-Então, vamos, ne?

 

No contest, Sugizo e os ministros estavam com tampões de ouvido e hide bocejava. Nada tirava o príncipe de sua apatia. Até que Yoshiki chegou. O coitado não via um instrumento decente há tanto tempo na sua frente, que a única coisa que ele notou no palácio foi o podium da bateria, com o kit duplo. E rumou direto pra lá. Hide, pelo contrário, já ficou impressionado com a presença daquele novato e foi atrás dele. Quando o ouviu tocar, pegou logo sua guitarra real e começou a segui-lo.

 

-Ah, me perdoe. Olha, as partituras estão aqui. – Yoshiki estendeu os papéis para aquele guitarrista bonito e habilidoso que o acompanhava. – Vamos começar do início?

 

Jun não quis nem saber. Subiu no palco e pegou umas folhas pra acompanhá-los, puxando com ele o melhor amigo do príncipe, o Pata.

 

O rei Sugizo quase chorou de emoção.

 

-Meu filho, tocando com gosto. Olha lá, Ryuichi! Depois você me tira o J do palco e deixa aquele garoto novo, o Heath, que eu gostei dele. Cara, vou dormir, que esses caras tocando horrivelmente me deu até dor de cabeça. Deixa gravando, depois eu vejo. Obrigado, deuses do universo, finalmente vamos ter música decente nesse país...

 

Os outros músicos do contest ficaram possessos. Alguns nem tanto, porque aproveitaram o festival pra conhecerem melhor uns aos outros e foram formar bandas, como um grupo chamado L’arc en ciel. Mas Mana ficou fulo, ainda mais porque ele tinha certeza que reconhecia aquele estilo de se vestir... Quando se virou para falar algo aos filhos, Hakuei estava conversando com um rapaz chamado Chisato e Miyavi...

 

-Cadê o Miyavi?

 

Miyavi estava ocupadérrimo, trocando beijos com um dos seguranças do novato, o rato Kai. Uruha e Aoi rolavam de rir com a situação, imaginando aonde aquilo ia dar e o que o topetudo do Miyavi ia dizer, se soubesse que estava ficando com um “rato encantado”.

 

Hide não queria parar de tocar, muito menos J, que foi tirado quase à força do palco... Mas conseguiu que aquele ser que tocava insanamente fizesse uma pausa e levou-o lá fora pra tomar uma cerveja. Conversaram muito sobre música e quando estavam quase se beijando, ouviram um galo cantar...

 

-Nossa, já é de manhã...

 

-Hum-hum...

 

-Deve ser quanto... umas quatro, quatro e meia?

 

-Não. – Hide deu uma risadinha. – Esse galo é velho e caduco. Ele canta a hora em que o sol realmente nasce, quase às seis. Ninguém mais acerta o relógio por ele por... Hey! Aonde você vai? Hey! Qual o seu nome?

 

-Galera, hora de puxar o carro, literalmente. – Yoshiki veio correndo, desesperado, puxando os seus seguranças.

 

Hide mandou fechar os portões do palácio, mas os GazeRats deixaram as Nissans pesadonas pra trás e foram embora de moto. Yoshiki praticamente arrancou Kai dos braços do Miyavi e enfiou ele na Ferrari, batendo todos os recordes de descer aquela estrada do palácio Malibu.

 

Quando o encanto acabou, eles já estavam a cem metros de casa. Yoshiki riu muito da aventura que teve, enfiou os ratos dentro da roupa e foi dormir um pouco. Mana estava emputecido. Hakuei tinha ido embora com o seu novo amigo Chisato montar uma banda em outras terras e Miyavi tinha deixado tudo pra ficar aos beijos com um Zé ninguém. E ainda tinha aquele desconhecido que literalmente roubou o show.

 

-Mas aquela roupa não me é desconhecida. Já vi em algum lugar. Só não me lembro aonde...

 

Os ministros estavam na porta do quarto do rei Sugizo tirando no Jokenpô pra saber quem ia entrar e dar a noticia – a má noticia – a ele. Hide entrou no meio, empurrando todo mundo e escancarou a porta do quarto, acordando seu pai no susto.

 

-Mas que diabos...?

 

-Velho, a culpa é sua! Você que armou, agora se vira pra arrumar uma solução!

 

-Você pode ser meu filho único e mais amado, mas eu vou moer de pancada se você não explicar porque ta me acordando desse jeito.

 

-Ô carai! E o melhor baterista da noite não sumiu no mundo?

 

-Aquele ajeitado? Porra, meu, que merda. E agora?

 

-Só monto a banda com ele. Pode tratar de procurar.

 

-JUUUUUNNNN!!

 

-Ok, e como vamos achar o fulano?

 

-Ta aqui as baquetas dele. – Hide jogou o par para o baixista do rei. – Quem tocar com a mesma paixão a música que ele mostrou ontem à noite ta dentro da banda.

 

“Por ordem da Casa Real, todos os músicos deste país estão convocados pra se apresentarem novamente diante do príncipe hide para tocar a música X com ele. Aquele que tocar direitinho, vai montar uma banda com o príncipe hide.”

 

-Sua chance, Miyavi querido.

 

-Mana, bateria não é meu forte.

 

-É só ter coordenação motora e força, baby.

 

“Coordenação motora e força... ai, ai, Kai-chan. Onde você se meteu?”

 

-Yoshiki, hoje não é dia de lavar a roupa de cama, não?

 

-A convocação diz: “todo músico deste país”... E eu moro nesse país, eu moro nessa casa e...

 

-Bla-bla-bla. Vai por a trouxa na lavanderia então, que a gente te espera.

 

Mas na verdade, Mana foi atrás dele e quando Yoshiki entrou na lavanderia para jogar a trouxa de roupa suja, Mana o empurrou e trancou a porta. Uma aranha contou pra outra, através dos fios das teias e logo os GazeRats estavam sabendo.

 

-Temos que tirar o Yoshiki da lavanderia.

 

-A chave ta no bolso da saia do Mana.

 

-Vou lá subir pela perna dele. – Ruki já se enfezou. Mas Kai foi mais prático.

 

-Calma, deixa comigo.

 

Enquanto isso, Jun e Inoran chegavam à casa da Yoshikirella. Mana os levou à sala de música, servindo um chá. Miyavi roia as unhas de ansiedade, na certeza de que não conseguiria tirar um som decente da bateria antiga do Yoshiki. Foi quando percebeu um ratinho muito kawaii lhe fazendo acenos do canto da porta.

 

“Olha o que o nervoso faz com as pessoas. To tendo alucinações. Mas o rato é bonitinho, mesmo.”

 

Acabou se aproximando. O rato o chamou mais pra perto.

 

-Gostaria de ver aquele simpático do Kai-chan mais uma vez?

 

-Cara, como você sabe do Kai-chan?

 

-Quer ou não?

 

-Claro que eu quero. É a coisa que eu mais quero no mundo.

 

-Então tira o Yoshiki da lavanderia. Ele toca no seu lugar, você não paga o mico e ainda leva o Kai-chan de brinde.

 

-Feito!

 

Miyavi foi atrás de uma chave reserva, enquanto Mana se esforçava em ser sedutor. Quando ele percebeu, Jun estava abrindo um sorriso para alguém atrás dele, e não era seu filho.

 

-Você não é o filho que saiu agora há pouco.

 

-Não, meu nome é Yoshiki. E eu sou baterista.

 

-Oh, então, por favor, Yoshiki. Pegue as baquetas.

 

-Sim, Yoshiki, por favor, pegue as baquetas e... oh! Como eu sou distraído. – Mana sorriu, maldoso. – Joguei as baquetas na lareira, junto dos outros pauzinhos de queimar.

 

-Não tem importância, Mana-chan. O que faz um bom músico é o talento, não o instrumento. Eu posso usar minhas baquetas antigas.

 

Enquanto Jun e Ino se deleitavam com o som de X e Mana pensava em enfartar de raiva, Miyavi segurava o ratinho nas palmas das mãos:

 

-Então, é como no conto da “Princesa e o sapo”. Eu beijo você e o Kai-chan aparece?

 

-Pode crer.

 

-E se você estiver me enganando e eu terminar com a boca cheia de pelos?

 

-Te dou o telefone do PROCON encantado.

 

-Ai, ai. Ta bom, vai. Não é como o Ozzy Osbourne que arrancou a cabeça de um morcego. É só um beijinho num rato fofinho.

 

Assim o encanto do Kai foi quebrado. Porque os GazeRats eram uma banda de jrock encantada, que fez umas coisas há muito tempo e uma fada estressada os castigou.

 

-Já era hora!

 

-Vê se agora você aprende, Reita. Quando for estressar com uma fangirl histérica, vê primeiro se não é uma fada.

 

-Meu, a culpa não foi só minha, ta?

 

Yoshiki reencontrou seu príncipe hide e eles montaram mesmo uma banda com Pata, amigo do príncipe e Heath, filho do ministro Jun. Eles precisavam de um vocalista e eis que o pai de Yoshiki, Toshi volta pra casa.

 

-Agora?

 

-Me perdi pelo caminho.

 

-Quase 20 anos?

 

-Eheh, eu nunca gostei de pedir informações. Mana, quero o divórcio.

 

-Feh! Por mim... Meus filhos me abandonaram pra seguirem seus próprios caminhos, meu enteado vai formar a melhor banda de rock do país, meu marido ficou 20 anos longe agora quer o divórcio. O que vai restar?

 

-Voltar para os meus braços?

 

-Oi, padrinho mágico.

 

-Gackt? Gackt foi seu padrinho mágico? Por isso eu reconheci aquela roupa. Seu sem vergonha, você usou minha própria confecção pra vestir meu enteado?

 

-Criação minha, diga-se de passagem. Então, topa? Voltamos a ser sócios, ham, ham? Diz que sim, vai. O povo encantado anda mal vestido depois que você nos deixou.

 

-Você continua dando em cima de qualquer coisa bela e provocante em que põe os olhos?

 

-Claro, baby. Afinal, eu sou bonito, charmoso, sexy, cozinho bem e tenho uma Magnum...

 

-Ai, ai. Têm coisas que se passam os séculos e não mudam mesmo. Sua modéstia continua imbatível. Mas eu topo. To com umas idéias...

 

E assim nossa história chega ao fim... Com certeza, todos foram felizes para sempre...

 

-Meu pai não quis me contar até hoje quem é o amante dele...

 

-Ai, hide, você nunca percebeu nada de estranho naqueles ministros?

 

-Não me diga que você já sabe...

 

-Vou falar no seu ouvido, meu namorado lerdinho. Tão bonitinho e tão ingênuo...

 

Sim, todos foram felizes para sempre.

 

-O RYUICHI? PUTZ, ELE TA FODIDO NA MINHA MÃO. VOU ZOAR COM ELES ATÉ, AGORA!!

 

Alguns mais do que outros...

 

N/A: Cara, eu precisava disso. Nunca fui capaz de uma fic totalmente nonsense dessas. Mais uma barreira vencida. Eu me diverti muito, brincando com meus amados j-rockers. Piadas internas, externas, usei de tudo.

Eu amo muito o Mana, adoro o Luna Sea, Hakuei da Penicillin, meu Mivy-babe, os Gazeboys, Gackt é o máximo, X Japan absoluto, Hide Matsumoto forever. Durante um sábado sem Internet, enquanto a Cecília assistia Cinderella. 17/02/2008.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
